Max meets JJ
by orlandogurl4264
Summary: Title tells it all :D its a one shot of Max meeting his cousin for the first time :D tell me what you think :D Enjoy! Max, Mel, and JJ are characters from my other stories: JJ, and JJ pt 2.0


A/N: So I got bored and decided to write a one shot. This is Max and Mel meeting JJ. Tell me what you think and Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I own Max, Mel and JJ. Not TMI

**MAX'S POV**

Max and his sister Melina or Mel have been living with their new family for about a week. They settled in nicely. Max was shy at first, it was a new place with new people, but he found that he liked his new parents. They were very nice. One of them may have had a bit of an obsession with glitter but that was okay because his sister liked glitter too. They got new clothes and new toys and each had their own bedroom.

Max woke up both excited and nervous. Today was the day they were going to meet the rest of the family. He was excited to meet the new people but he was also nervous, he was always shy around new people. He was worried that the rest of the family wouldn't like him. They would probably like Mel she's adorable, they were twins but he was always shy and tended to hang back.

He slid out of his bed, he noticed that one of his parents had set out an outfit for him it sat in the small armchair next to his door. Max pulled the jeans and shirt on then sat down and pulled the socks on. He walked out of the room then down the hallway and into the kitchen where his parents sat with his sister.

"Good morning Max." Alec said as he helped his son up into the chair at the table. Magnus put the food on his plate.

Max ate quietly while his sister chatted excitedly with their new parents. They talked about meeting everybody at a park for a cookout. He would be meeting all kinds of aunts and uncles. He would also be meeting his cousin. He hoped they would be nice and that they would like him. He was nervous and pushed most of his food around.

"What's wrong Max?" Magnus asked noticing his son pushing the food around his plate hardly eating it. Max shrugged in response.

"It'll be okay, I know you're nervous but you'll like everyone and they will like you too." Alec said leaning over and brushing Max's hair away from his face. Max nodded in response and pushed his plate away, he didn't feel like eating.

"Do you want something else?" Magnus asked looking worried.

"No." Max answered quietly.

"You can play sick." Mel said when they went to find their shoes.

Max smiled at his sister, she always made him feel better. He would have to meet everybody at some point, better sooner than later, and at least he wouldn't be meeting them alone they were new to Mel as well.

Max and Mel waited while Magnus and Alec tied their shoes for them. Alec took Max's hand and Magnus took Mel's hand as they left their apartment. They were walking to the park. Max stayed quiet wondering what it would be like. When they made it to the park heir parents let go of their hands, they were headed for a large group of people sitting and talking around a pavilion. Max's heart sped up with his nerves. Mel reached out and took his hand and Max offered her a small smile as they followed behind their parents.

As they came up to the large group Max and Mel stayed behind their parents. Peaking around Alec's leg he saw that everyone was older than him, he hoped that himself and his sister weren't the only kids. Their parents introduced a lot of people aunts and uncles, grandparents, there were so many that he immediately forgot their names. One of his uncles, the one with white hair moved aside to talk to one of the other uncles, a skinny one with brown hair and he finally saw a kid his age.

The boy was facing away from him talking excitedly with one of the aunts. Max noticed that the boy had curly gold hair, he realized that this boy must be related to one of the uncles he first met the one with golden hair. The boy was waving his arms when he talked.

"JJ!" Max heard Magnus call out.

The golden haired boy spun around quickly. Max had a few seconds to realize that the boy also had gold eyes. The boy ran heading straight for Magnus. Max saw the boy crouch like he was going to jump at Magnus. Then the boy slid to a stop as his golden eyes landed on Max, his eyes darted over to Mel then back to Max.

"Hi!" The boy, JJ max reminded himself said when he walked over to them. Max wanted to say something but didn't know what.

"Hi I Mel." Mel said to JJ.

"I'm JJ." JJ replied then turned his golden eyes to Max.

"Max." Max whispered looking away and down at his shoes.

"We go pay." Max heard JJ say before a hand closed around his arm.

He looked up to see that JJ had him and Mel by the arm and was tugging them both away from the pavilion and their parents. Max looked back at his parents with wide eyes Magnus waved at them and Alec smiled.

"Ow. Go slow." Mel said pulling her arm away from JJ.

Max was grateful that his sister had spoken up, he had been stumbling trying to keep up with JJ.

"I'm sowwy." JJ said with a frown letting go of Max too.

"It's okay." Max said, he didn't like his new cousin being sad.

"Kay." JJ answered.

The three kids went around the play ground playing on and in different things, Some of the things made Max nervous. His cousin really seemed to like jumping off of things. Like for example the top of the slide. When JJ climbed up and crouched at the top Max wondered if he should get his parents, but before he could finish the thought JJ had already jumped and landed on his feet like the cat at home did.

That was when he decided that his cousin was different, he knew if he did jump off of that it would of hurt. He thought it was cool his cousin was different. Then he thought about the kids at the last place him and Mel stayed at, they would have been mean to JJ for sure. He decided that he didn't want anyone to be mean to JJ.

"Drink?" Mel asked looking at JJ.

"Come on." JJ said with a smile.

"Dada!" JJ shouted tugging on the pants of one the uncles.

"You playing nice?" The uncle asked looking down at the kids with golden eyes. It made sense to Max now, this man was JJ's dad.

"Duh! We want drink!" JJ said. Max stared, that was mean, he knew kids at the last home that got in trouble for saying duh to people, it was rude.

"Okay." The man said with a laugh he handed them each a cup of water, then walked away.

JJ frowned down at the cup. He stood on his tip toes and sat the cup down on the nearest table. He took Max and Mel's cups and did the same. Max stared again, he was going to drink that.

"Come on." JJ said

"But, I want a drink." Mel said frowning at their new cousin.

"We get a drink." JJ said leading the way. Max gave in and followed his cousin and sister.

"Jon! Drink!" JJ demanded tugging on the pants of the white haired uncle.

"Don't tell your parents." Jon said with a wink and gave them each a cup. Max looked down into the brown liquid.

"See, drink!" JJ said with a grin taking a drink out of his cup.

Max took a small sip. The drink tasted sweet and bubbled in his mouth. He decided he liked it and kept drinking the new drink.

"Soda." JJ said with a triumphant grin.

Max knew what soda was, at the group home you had to be at least ten before the adults would let you drink it. He decided that his cousin was smart, he knew how to get a drink that they weren't even supposed to have.

"Oh sure, you don't throw up his sodas." The brown haired uncle said when he approached. Max wondered if they were going to get in trouble for having the drink.

"Nope." JJ said with a giggle. He finished his drink and dropped it into the nearest trash can. Max and Mel followed his example.

"This unca Si." JJ explained.

"Foods ready!" Max heard one of the adults call out.

"Sit wif me!" JJ demanded leading them over to one of the picnic tables.

"See, I told you it would be okay." Max heard Alec whisper into his ear as he helped him sit down next to JJ. Alec reached over and tugged gently on JJ's hair.

"Hey! Top dat!" JJ shouted pushing Alec's hands away causing the rest of the table to burst out in laughs. Max smiled all through lunch. He wasn't nervous anymore.

"So you like your new cousins?" Magnus asked JJ winking at his Max and Mel. Max waited hopefully for his cousin's answer.

"They my BFF!" JJ answered with a giggle. The rest of the table grinned and laughed.

"Isabelle, see what you've done to my son." Max heard JJ's dad groan.

"What's that?" Mel asked looking to JJ, Max looked at him too.

"Best fwends fo eva!" JJ shouted and giggled. His dad groaned again and slapped his hand to his face, he was grinning though so Max figured it must be okay.

"Show them the rest." Max's new aunt Isabelle said smiling at her nieces and nephews.

"BTA! Look at dis shoe!" JJ shouted pressing his hands to his cheeks and his mouth dropping open.

"Oh angel! Good luck Jace!" Uncle Jon said with a laugh at JJ's dad.

As they finished eating JJ tugged Max and Mel back out to play.

"Max and JJ remind me of Jace and Alec." Max heard his red headed aunt comment to aunt Isabelle. Max smiled at that.


End file.
